


River, get them all home

by Lilithangel



Series: Jack and River totally know each other [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilithangel/pseuds/Lilithangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right after the Doctor leaves and River tells Amy and Rory who she really is another player in the game emerges. (Part of my head canon where an older Jack knows River and has been a part of things in the background for a long time.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	River, get them all home

_“The Doctor will (did) find your daughter, and he will (did) care for her whatever it takes and I know that… it’s me, I’m Melody, I’m your daughter.”_

Amy had staggered back at her words and Rory had looked like she’d just stabbed him but they were interrupted by a loud jovial voice.

“Evening folks, nice night for a battle.” A man stepped out of the shadows wearing long robes that bore the omega symbol of the army they’d just vanquished.

Madame Vastra and Jenny spun around drawing their swords. The man raised his hands but kept walking. “Nice weapons ladies,” he said with a leer. “But please relax; I’m one of the good guys I promise.”

“Jack,” River breathed and ran to him. He caught her in a hug his fingers curling into her hair and he kissed the top of her head. “Madame Vastra nice work with Jack the Ripper you saved me some trouble there. Jenny excellent sword work, your mistress is training you well. You must be Amy and Rory, I’m Bishop Jack Harkness, I believe you need a ride?”

“You’re a bishop?” Amy said in disbelief.

Jack grinned, “fifty first century, the church moved on. Too far in some ways,” he added his face grim. “You told them?” he said to River who nodded. “Well then, it’s wonderful to finally meet River’s family, I promise my intentions are completely honourable,” he said to Rory.

River turned to face them but kept hold of Jack’s hand. “Jack’s a friend,” she said, “of mine and the Doctor; he’ll get us all back where we belong.”

“Hang on,” Amy said, “nobody’s going anywhere until the Doctor comes back.”

“He won’t come back here,” Jack said, “Melody’s in his time line so he’ll have to fetch her from when she is. I’m sorry Amy but the Doctor will know where to find you, and you know she’s alright.” He looked down at River.

“You’re not my daughter,” Amy screamed at River and River flinched.

“I’m sorry but you have to admit it’s pretty farfetched even for the Doctor,” Rory said putting his arm around Amy.

“I know it’s a lot to take in,” River said, “but it’s the truth, I couldn’t tell you I’m so sorry.”

“I didn’t even know I was pregnant,” Amy gritted out between sobs, “then I only had her for a short time knowing that this church wanted to make her a weapon now she’s gone and you’re just standing here telling me you’re her.” She buried her face in Rory’s shoulder.

“I’m so sorry,” River said, “I wanted so much to tell you.”

“How can you be Melody you’re from the future,” Amy said, not looking at River, her voice leaden. “How could you have not told us?”

“Spoilers,” River said and her voice broke. Jack mimicked Rory’s position and put his arm around her shoulders.

“Don’t you ever get tired of that word?” Rory said.

“Every day,” she replied, “but he made me promise, there’s too much at stake. I’m sorry Amy, Rory, things don’t get better right away and I still can’t tell you what happens. Not because I don’t want to but because I don’t know.”

“How can you not know?” Amy demanded.

“The Doctor changed history,” River said, “not all of my memories make sense anymore. I can’t tell you what happens until it does happen.”

“It won’t make sense,” Jack added, “you have to trust the Doctor to do what’s right, all of you,” he looked at River. “We really do need to be going. Are there any here you wish to give a proper goodbye to?” he asked solemnly.

Rory nodded. “Lorna and Commander Strax, and the other Silurian who fell,” he said.

“Madame Vastra, are there any rituals we should use?” Jack asked her formally.

“They died with honour,” she replied, “all that matters is that they are remembered.”

“Lorna was from the Gamma forests,” River said.

“Then we’ll take her home,” Jack said. “To ensure nobody forgets what happened here. Now how does everyone feel about a big finish?”

“Jack…” River said.

“Come on,” Jack said, “don’t tell me you don’t want to blast this place into tiny pieces.”

“We can do that?” Amy said intently.

“You bet we can,” Jack replied, “I know enough about this place to crumble it.”

“How do you know these things?” Vastra said with suspicion.

“I’ve been a part of the church for a while now and there was very little I could do to change things,” Jack admitted, “the best I could do was watch and learn and be ready.”

Rory stared hard at Jack. “I remember you,” he said suddenly. “On Earth during the Second World War and then again in the sixties. Military greatcoat and an attitude. Who the hell are you?”

“I remember you too Centurion,” Jack said, “I would have helped more but that reality was playing havoc with my mind.”

“You died,” Rory said.

“So did you,” Jack replied with a shrug, “it’s all relative around the Doctor.”

“Enough of this,” Madame Vastra said when Jenny nudged her, “we should leave if we’re going to.”

“Amy?” River said.

“He won’t come back here?” Amy said looking at Jack.

“Nope, but he will find Melody and he will keep her safe,” Jack said. “Father Octavia has his ship docked, it won’t take me long to set this place to disintegrate, so I’ll meet you all there.”

Madame Vastra picked up Lorna’s body and Jenny smoothed her hair back. Amy waited until River moved before allowing Rory to lead her away. Jack sighed as he watched them go and dragged a hand through his hair. The story never changed, never got any better because it had to happen but it hurt to watch.

He didn’t need to go anywhere to set the charges off, after all he’d set them in the first place a long time ago. He just needed time to compose himself. He’d known about Demon Run for a long time and it had killed him not to be able to step in and stop the pain Amy had gone through but he’d learned a long time past that some things had to happen, it never got any easier though, no matter how many centuries he saw. Jack carefully picked up the cradle and headed after the others. He’d trigger the bombs with his wrist strap just before they took off, after all a dramatic escape was always a part of legend.


End file.
